Lilly, just a regular tomboy!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lilly Truscott write about herself in her diary.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana!**

**Author's note: This story is an entry in Lilly's diary at the end of season 1 of Hannah Montana. Read it and review it and let me know what you think of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lilly, just a regular tomboy!<strong>

Dear Diary!

I'm Lillian Anne Truscott, but most people call me Lilly. I live in Malibu with my mom Heather Kathryn Truscott. I'm 15 years old and I've got two best friends. Oliver Oken, a guy I've known since pre-school. He's a very funny boy and a good friend. He love skateboarding and surfing, just like me. I guess that's why we're friends. My other friend is Miley Ray Stewart from Tennessee. Now she lives here in Malibu too. She's a very nice girl and a very cool friend.

Me and my friends all go to Seaview Middle School here in Malibu. I guess it's a pretty cool school, but still a school if you know what I'm saying.

My enemy is Joanie Palumbo. I've hated that stupid girl for years. I'm never gonna be friends with that stupid evil zit on a big monkey-ass.

My friend Miley is actually Hannah Montana and I hang out with her at her concerts and other events as a girl named Lola Luftnagle. When I'm Lola I wear wigs in strong colours and punk or techno-outfits so people don't know that I'm really Lilly.

Oliver used to have a major crush on Hannah Montana before he found out that Miley and Hannah are one and the same.

I have to admit that I was a little bit of an over-crazy Hannah Montana-fan before Miley told me that she's Hannah. I'm still a fan, but not in the crazy weird way I used to be.

Joanie is my main enemy, but I also got other enemies. Amber and Ashley are two girls who always hang out with each other and always try to make fun of me and Miley.

Another one of my enemies is Heather Ravenville who's defeated me in skateboard competitions for several years.

Miley and Oliver are my best friends, but I have other friends too. One of them is Sarah Armstrong who's also known as 'Saint Sarah' at school.

My celebrity-crush is Orlando Bloom. He is sooooooo hot.

Most of you would probably call me a tomboy, but I have female-side too, you know.

One of my best subjects in school is Spanish.

Me, Miley and Oliver often hang out on the beach.

Saturday-nights are usually movie-nights and we usually have those at Miley's house.

Miley and I tell each other everything, because we made a deal to always tell the truth, even if it's not easy to do so.

The only secret she's never told me is when she didn't tell me that she was Hannah Montana, but I'm not mad at her for that. I can understand why she didn't want to tell me that.

And since she did tell me later, I'm okey with it.

My parents are divorced, but I still get to meet my dad sometimes.

Unlike my friend Miley who's an awesome singer I have a really bad singing voice. Nobody in my whole family can sing.

There's many different kids at my school. Some of them are pretty cool and some are so not cool at all. There's Chad Patterson who's chewing gum all the time. Another boy is Danny Eddington who has a dandruff problem. There's also a girl named Becca Weller who's a major fan of Hannah Montana. Then there's Pamela, a girl that Oliver once took out on a date only to destroy the whole thing in a very disgusting way. There's also a guy named Josh Evans and another guy named Johnny Collins. Miley once had a crush on those two.

I'm a bad liar. When I lie I start to giggle like a freak. My friend Miley knows about that.

Sometimes Miley and Oliver says that I'm weird, but I'm not like other girls. I'm special and I like it.

When I turned seven I got my first skateboard as a birthday-gift from my dad and I've been in love with skateboarding since that day.

I wear contact lenses all the time because I'm more or less blind without them and I hate the glasses that my mom gave me.

I think of myself as a very cool kid and I hope that other people think so too.

My favorite TV-show is 'The Taylor Kingsford Show'. I also watch 'Top Rockers' and 'Teen Wilderness Challenge'.

I have step brother named Thomas who's 5 years older than me. I don't get to see him that much, but that's okey.

I also used to have a dog, but we had to sell him.

That's all I have to say right now. See ya.

Love from Lilly Truscott, the cool tomboy from Malibu.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note 2: Most of the things in this story are canon info. from the show, but there's a few things that aren't. I hope you enjoy it anyway. Thank you and have a nice day.<strong>


End file.
